Starsea
The Starsea, also known as the Shifting Seas, is the largest inland body of water in Obor. On its shores are the regions of the Kingdoms of Men, Erros, Lan & Cannis, Herrick, Othors, and Holy Marduk. The major portions of the sea are made up of the Tradeways forming a rectangle between Lan, Cannis and the coast of Othors; the Shattered Gate in the north linking the Starsea and the White Sea; the Dragonmaw in the south, leading out into the Shining Ocean; and the Coast of Nazmir in the east bordering the Kingdoms of Men. The sea serves as a crucial trade point for the powers and kingdoms that border it. From the Imperial Navy of Holy Marduk to the swift boats of Lan & Cannis, the sea is well-traveled and many ships can be seen flying flags of many different nations. Description The waters of the Starsea are a greenish blue owing to the swift channels that run in a counter-clockwise motion around the waters. The sea floor is dotted with wrecks, whether they be natural failures or long-past conflicts of interest. Some of the coastal ones are routinely scoured by divers employed by companies. Inhabitants The Starsea is flooded with thousands of types of aquatic life, including Merfolk of various species, the Yuic in the north reaches, and the fish-like J'ubo in the southern reaches, among many other types of magical and natural creatures. These people generally remain to themselves and rarely are seen interacting with coastal people, however some have been known to pirate and guard their waters fiercely. Territorial Waters A generally recognized limit of coastal waters was met at a length of four miles (6.4 kilometers). However, in certain places, this was disputed by cause of territorial or political conflicts. Areas of sea further are regarded as neutral territory, and any conflicts within a countries waters may be seen as war. History Creation Over the millennia, there are hundreds of different creation myths between peoples. The most popular myth belonging to many scholars was that, many thousands of years ago, an elite battle between a God and a Primordial happened at the center, and that both were destroyed in a great cataclysm brought by their wrath. Other stories depict the Shattered Gate and the Dragonmaw opened by vengeful Primordials to flood the land, killing many millions of people and flooding entire nations in the wake. The true creation of the sea occurred during the final years of the Days of Creation, when the Primordial Umbaxes erupted as a fiery behemoth, posing an unstoppable threat to the young Gods. In a final effort to halt his onslaught, the god Limmor caused a great earthquake in Obor that sundered the land and broke open the channels that emptied into the region. In the great flood, Umbaxes was defeated for a time and currently lays sleeping underneath the great sea. Though the marker of his grave is underwater, it is protected greatly by Merfolk. Notable Locations Islands There are numerous islands in the Starsea, of varying size and importance. * Lan: The larger island of Lan & Cannis, it is an important trade nation that holds much of the sway in the sea * Cannis: The smaller island of Lan & Cannis, it is a heavily fortified military island that serves as the de facto protectors of the Starsea. Their ships constantly patrol the waters to hunt pirates and other scoundrels from the sea. * Smoking Isles: A small chain of islands east of Lan that hosts an impressive volcano. As of 1220 A.S., there are no permanent inhabitants due to the looming threat of eruption, but it is rumored to be a pirate hideaway holding great treasure. They are considered to be under Lan & Cannis rule, however they are often ignored. Undersea Locations * Nymeria: A large city underneath the seas, with the location lost to everyone but the aquatic races of the Starsea, who hold it a secret to prevent encroachment by the land peoples. It is said to be a great city of many thousands living in great peace of the beautiful ocean. * J'bu'noya: A city of the J'ubo who fiercely defend against anybody who comes near. It is partially above water for the inhabitants to spot oncoming ships or invaders.